No quiero alejarme de tí
by Amesbloom
Summary: One-shot/spoilers del manga/ Kohaku se toma un descanso de los proyectos cientificos para poner en orden su corazon y sus sentimientos, cuando por azar de la vida termina obteniendo un resfriado, en eso le pide una sola cosa a su enfermero; no te alejes de mi. KohakuxSenku


**No quiero alejarme de ti**

Quizás ella no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas que él le decía sobre ciencia pero ella quería serle de utilidad, participando en cada proyecto suyo, ver como mejoraba todo a pesar de todo el ajetreado trabajo que eso conllevaba hasta lograrlo, pero hoy… hoy no quería nada de eso, se distanció lo más lejos que se podía de la aldea, fue caminando sin rumbo en específico pero lo suficientemente conocido para no extraviarse, y se sentó en la orilla de un rico, se quitó los zapatos y los introdujo, estaba sin dudas cansada y el frío del río le daba una sensación agradable después de caminar todo ese trayecto. Kohaku estaba confundida, más de lo que creyó en un primer momento, comenzó a pensar en Senku, amaba lo que hacía, como resolvía problemas muy complejos y lo hacía parecer fácil, amaba su dedicación, amaba cuando trataba de hacer sentir bien a otros ocultándolo bajo un pretexto "lógico", amaba que hablara de ciencia utilizando palabras que jamás recordaría y amaba incluso lo ridículo que podría ser cuando se trataba de obtener todo lo necesario para los proyectos, pero ¿amaba lo que el hacía? O ¿Lo amaba a el?

Unos días atrás le vino ese pensamiento irracional, como diría Senku, después de verlo horas con los generales del Reino científico, pensando en nuevas estrategias, planos, avances científicos, tan animados como siempre sobre como avanzar y lo que faltaba por construir, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa viéndolo tan feliz, fue así como salió esa frase de su boca: lo amo. Se quedó congelada un momento y entendió lo que había dicho en voz alta y rápidamente se aseguró que no lo hubiera escuchado nadie, por suerte no fue el caso, todos estaba en lo suyo, conversando, comiendo y disfrutando de la noche, suspiro de alivio y trató de retractarse, «no, no lo amaba de ese tipo, amaba la ciencia que hacía sólo eso, ¿Verdad?» fue ahí cuando comenzó el desastre, cada vez que terminaba de ayudarlo en sus proyectos terminaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cada vez que el le pedía ayuda ella corría a ayudarle, cada vez que necesitaban alguna cosa, en lo más mínimo ella se ofrecía, cada momento. Ella misma se dio cuenta lo tonta que estaba actuando, nadie es feliz cuando te hacen trabajar hasta el cansancio, seguro alguna persona estaría notando lo imbécil que se estaba comportando por lo que ese día fingió no poder ayudar por necesitar un tiempo de descanso, por eso camino hasta allí, y si que necesitaba descansar, descansar de tanto pensar en él.

Al principio creyó que amaba la ciencia gracias a todos los proyectos científicos que habían hecho, luego que simplemente lo admiraba por tales destrezas y ahora concluyó lo que más temía, estaba enamorada de Senku en todas sus letras, jamás creyó que eso le sucedería, quizás debió de haberlo intuido el día que lo salvó y quedó embelesada en todo momento, pero después de conocerlo mejor concluyó que eso no era amor, ahora vio que estaba completamente equivocada, estaba enamorada y estaba haciendo muy evidente por su forma tan inmadura de demostrarlo, seguro alguien se estaba haciendo ideas sobre el asunto, seguro alguien le diría a Senku esto y él se lo tomaría a broma, o todo lo contrario y eso era lo que realmente temía, porque no quería distanciarse de él, no quería que él la excluyera de todo lo que estaba logrando con la ciencia, no quería que él se comportará frío con ella, más de lo ir de por si era con todos, quería seguir siendo su amiga, ella no tenía ninguna intención de ser algo más mientras pedirá estar cerca de él, pero si el lo descubriera de seguro… de seguro que ya no sería lo mismo y era lo que más le dolía, ella deseaba con toda su alma no haberse enamorado de Ishigami Senku.

Después de jugar un buen tiempo en el agua mientras dialogará consigo misma sobre su actual descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, se encaminaba nuevamente a la aldea, esta vez intentaría no ser tan obvia, quizás si le ponía el mismo ánimo a otras tareas que no fueran relacionadas con Senku no se notaría tanto, ayudar en otras tareas también ayudaría a todos y de alguna manera ganar dinero para obtener algo para si misma no sonaba del todo mal, quizás así no sería descubierta, si es que todavía no había sido descubierta. De los que más temía que descubriera este secreto era el mentalista, Gen era sin dudas su mayor problema, sobretodo porque le gusta hacer bromas, seguro lo utilizaría algún momento para molestarla y la delataría fácilmente y Senku se alejaría de ella, de sólo pensar lo le daba pavor, lo que ocasionaba que temblara un poco; luego estaba Ryusui, él podía ser bastante analítico con la poca información de que proporcionaba, además de su jamás equivocado instinto, y sin mencionar a su mano derecha Francois, realmente se congeló del miedo en el lugar, ir a la aldea ya no le parecía tan fácil.

Al llegar a la aldea se sintió un dolor de cabeza, supuso que era por pensar en tantas idioteces al igual que la ansiedad creciente de que algunos de los tres anterior mencionados pudiera descubrir su nuevo secreto, se estaba yendo directamente a su choza cuando su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, algo muy raro en ella suponiendo su vista de 11, casi se golpea con alguien si no fuera por su rápido movimiento, se disculpó como pudo y siguió avanzando no muy segura, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

\- ¿Kohaku? - escucho una voz muy a lo lejos-Kohaku-no veía donde le llamaban - ¡¿Kohaku?! - le tocaron el hombro para que la viera- ¿Kohaku? -

Era su hermana Ruri tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, la estaba llamando en el momento que la vio tropezar con una persona, algo muy raro en su hermana y fue directo a verla, sin embargo, ella no la escuchó, ahora que la tenía frente a ella pudo ver que Kohaku se veía algo pálida y con las mejillas muy enrojecidas.

\- Kohaku ¿Estás bien? No estás actuando como tu el día de hoy – dijo tomándola de ambos hombros - ¿Sucede algo? -

\- Ruri-nee yo… - no pudo decir más cuando se desplomó en el lugar. Podía escuchar a su hermana gritarle desde muy lejos hasta ya simplemente no escuchar nada.

Suavemente despertó, estaba recostada mirando a su costado izquierdo, sus manos estaban juntas y sus piernas un tanto flexionadas, tenía una manta sobre ella que la cubría hasta los hombros, se dio vuelta mirando al techo de una choza que le parecía ciertamente familiar, pero que sin dudas no era la suya, tratado de ver alrededor, pero todo se veía borroso, trató de levantarse entonces cuando un brazo la detuvo.

\- Hey, Leona, ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo mientras la volvía a recostar.

\- ¿Senku? – pregunto suavemente, aunque sabía que era él ya que es el único que la llama de esa manera no entendía que hacía él con ella en ese momento.

\- El mismo - puso su mano sobre su frente y noto la alta temperatura, sin dudas estaba resfriada - Tu temperatura esta elevada, ¿Cómo alguien que siempre se destacó de buena salud llega a resfriarse de la nada en pleno verano? –

\- Creo… que fue porque pase mucho tiempo dentro del río, supongo - la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía idea, el tenía razón ella jamás se había resfriado, por eso nunca se dio cuenta que era lo que le pasaba hasta que se desmayó.

\- Ay… que molestia, a veces puedes ser un gran dolor de cabeza leona- dijo burlándose un poco de ella – al parecer hasta los gorilas se pueden resfriar ¿Eh? - esperaba molestarla un poco, le parecía divertido sus reacciones, pero…

\- Lo siento, debes estar ocupado y yo te estoy causando problemas - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos completamente adoloridos.

A él le pareció extraño esa reacción, realmente le estaba afectando mucho el resfriado, no actuaba como ella para nada.

\- Sólo era una broma Leona, la verdad es que te vez terrible - dijo culpable de hacerle sentir mal aún a sabiendas que la estaba pasando mal por el resfriado - esto no parece algo que se deba tomar a la ligera -

\- Si es un resfriado estaré bien, para estos casos sólo se necesita descansar ¿No? - dijo tratando de verle a la cara- sólo debería dormir y no salir de la cama, no suena muy difícil -

\- Eso sería en casos normales… en tu caso me preocupa tu fiebre, no a parado desde que te dejamos aquí y creo que ha aumentado - dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a rebuscar algunas cosas- así que creo que tomaré algunas hierbas medicinales de Chrome para hacerte un poco de medicina, con suerte esa fiebre disminuirá lo suficiente hasta saber que es lo que exactamente tienes -

\- Entiendo… espera, ahora que lo mencionas… este no es mi hogar ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto tratando de ver alrededor una vez más.

\- En mi choza - dijo sin más mientras levantaba difícilmente un balde con agua - estaba con Chrome cuando escuchamos los gritos de Ruri, cuando llegamos vimos que te movía pero tu no despertabas, supusimos que te había ocurrido algo así que te trajimos aquí para estudiar que sucedía, fue ahí que notamos la fiebre - se acercó hasta a ella, dejo el balde retomando el aire y se sentó - chrome entonces fue por sus hierbas medicinales mientras me quedé a vigilarte, por si empeorabas - estrujo un paño y suavemente lo dejo en su frente - antes que despertará Chrome y Kaseki trajeron las hierbas y agua fría, les mande a terminar algunas cosas en mi lugar -

\- Ah… comprendo, debió ser muy difícil - realmente estando enferma le resultaba más fácil comprender algunas cosas, también controlar muchos de sus impulsos, supongo que por la debilidad que la misma enfermedad le causaba - Lo siento -

\- Ya… ya, no es que me causaras muchos problemas de todas formas, además siempre me estás ayudando, que te ayude una o dos veces no es gran cosa - le dijo, no le gustaba ese tipo de personalidad en ella, tan sumisa, a pesar de lo que algunos pudieran pensar de ella a él sin dudas le agradaba más lo aguerrida que era, bromear y decirse cosas era de lo más divertido, ver la así le daba una mal sensación, una gran necesidad de protegerla.

\- Gracias… Senku - Kohaku se quedó nuevamente dormida.

Senku le quedó viendo, realmente se veía agotada, seguro por la intensidad de la fiebre, la dejaría dormir por un momento mientras preparaba la medicina, por sus síntomas seguro era sólo un resfriado, algo que podía sanar bastante fácil sin tanta ciencia, podría dejárselo encargada a cualquiera, pero por una extraña razón le pareció más lógico cuidarla el mismo, ya que tenía más conocimientos sobre el tema. Al terminar de preparar la medicina se acercó hasta a ella nuevamente, intentó despertarle, en condiciones normales lo haría bruscamente como lo hizo una vez con Chrome, pero francamente tratar mal a una mujer no estaba bien, sobretodo porque está leona podría romperle las costillas. Kohaku abrió los ojos pesadamente, le costaba respirar un poco y le dolía la cabeza.

\- Leona, tengo medicina para ti, bébela lento - trató de ayudarla a levantarse de tal manera que fuera más cómodo para ella tomarlo. Kohaku trató de estirar su mano hasta el vaso, sin embargo, al tratar de sostenerlo casi se cae, por suerte los reflejos de Senku estaba muy agudos en ese momento.

\- Perdón… no tengo tanta fuerza - dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire. Al menos Senku podría estar más tranquilo, ella no le rompería ningún hueso esa noche.

\- Te ayudaré - dijo mientras acercaba el vaso a su cara – bébelo - y Kohaku lo hizo, lentamente mientras trataba de no dejar caer ni un poco de la medicina.

Senku entonces la dejo nuevamente recostada, cambio el trapo de su frente y la monitoreó para cerciorarse que la medicina estuviera haciendo el efecto deseado. Paso un tiempo, ya bastante tarde en la noche y Kohaku continuaba con la fiebre, pero al menos respiraba con naturalidad. En una de las revisiones se dio cuenta que la ropa de Kohaku estaban demasiado húmedas producto del sudor, si seguía con esas ropas húmedas podría empeorar su condición, sabía que debía de retirarlas, pero… ¿Cómo poder hacerlo y vivir?

El joven se acercó a la jovencita y suavemente la movió para que despertará.

\- Leona, despierta - dijo suavemente – Hey -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - fue pausado, casi en murmullo, mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

\- Debo cambiarte las ropas, estas muy húmedas - dijo esperando alguna reacción eufórica o errática, pero recibió todo lo contrario.

\- Ahh… si, está bien - Kohaku entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Senku tenía una expresión entre fastidio y sorpresa «¿Enserio se estaba desnudando frente a él?» entonces recordó lo sucedido cuando se intentó infiltrarse con las doncellas para obtener el tesoro, se había preocupado demás.

\- Te daré unas telas para que la puedas usar como ropa – dijo mientras tomaba la ropa húmeda de Kohaku.

\- No es necesario - Senku se quedó quieto volteando a verla con una evidente cara de no entender que había dicho, «¿Ehhh? ¿Acaso no tiene pudor?» pensó.

\- Leona, imagino que por la fiebre no estás entendiendo la situación, pero estas desnuda frente a un hombre en su choza - dijo tratando que entendiera que aquello no estaba bien.

\- Pero Senku… a ti no te importa estas cosas ¿No? El hecho que este desnuda no te afecta - Kohaku volvió a tomar parte de las cobijas - además puedo simplemente cubrirme con esto… así que no necesitas molestarte por eso -

En eso tenía 10 billones de puntos, no estaba pensando en nada obsceno al ver su cuerpo descubierto, el estaba completamente seguro que no le tocaría un solo cabello, porque la respetaba por sobretodo en la vida, pero incluso el tiene sus límites para el pudor, en su mente podía no estar pensando en la nada, pero sus ojos no habían parado de ver esos senos bien formados que se movían al compás de su respiración, le parecían hasta hipnóticos, así que dio media vuelta y fue a la ver aquella ropa sucia y tenderla para que tuviera que cambiarse en la mañana, y lo hizo en un lugar donde nadie viera, no quería que otras personas se hicieran imaginaciones irracionales, no de esa manera.

Kohaku por su parte se cubrió y trató dormir, pero el dolor de cabeza le estaba dificultando un poco, supongo que sin tanta fiebre podría sentir los demás dolores, su garganta, sus músculos y su cabeza la estaba agobiando demasiado, esperaba jamás volverse a enfermar, sintió a Senku aproximarse hasta a ella, puso su mano en la frente de ella, y noto como había bajado un poco la temperatura, pero sólo un poco.

Cuando Senku estaba por retirar su mano Kohaku en un impulso extraño la sostuvo suavemente, el quedó quieto por un momento observando ese extraño suceso.

\- Senku… por favor, quédate a mi lado - Senku que, congelado en el lugar, no estaba para nada preparado para ello, la verdad no le incomodaba cuando estaba cerca, pero este tipo de demostraciones de afecto le ponían incómodo, demasiado irracional para él.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba pensando eso es seguro, después de discutir consigo misma de no delatarse viene y le dice esas cosas, tomando su mano, dejándolo completamente incómodo y de seguro pensando en que estaba actuando como una niña, así fue como lentamente soltó su mano y cerró sus ojos, haría como si eso fue sólo un impulso creado por la fiebre y el sueño, se haría la estúpida como si no recordará nada de lo que había hecho… debía guardar su secreto, debía guardar su corazón, debía…

Entonces el joven vuelve a tomar su mano, a Kohaku eso no se lo esperaba para nada y abrió los ojos en respuesta observándolo a su dirección.

\- Es 10 billones por ciento seguro que jamás me alejarme de ti, Kohaku - dijo con esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. Entonces cerró los ojos, feliz de no halla terminado en nada incómodo quedando completamente dormida.

En la mañana siguiente Kohaku estaba completamente curada, se había despertado temprano y se había vuelto a colocar su ropa, Senku le había dado la privacidad suficiente para hacerlo, el le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que en una hora más la llamaría para que le ayudará a sus proyectos científicos y ella acepta sin ninguna molestia.

Durante el día le estuvieron preguntando y diciendo una sin fin de bromas por haberse enfermado en una época tan poco probable de tener esos tipos de resfriados, pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba estar trabajando y bromeando con todos, se sentía mejor estando sana, así mismo pensaba Senku que no había parado de observarla, sin dudas era la forma en la que más le gustaba verla, tan fuerte y dedicada, poco inteligente pero con una excelente habilidad, tan decidida y aguerrida, que no se dio cuenta lo que dijo en voz alta: la amo.

**FIN**

**Me había prometido no volver a los fanfics, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia la necesidad de leer algo diferente sobre esta pareja, pero para mi mala fortuna al parecer no hay una gran cantidad de fanfics como me gustaría, todas las que leído son muy buenas pero siento que son muy pocas en comparación a otras series, así que seguiré mi filosofía de "si no encuentras lo que buscas, pues hazlo tu misma" y es exactamente lo que hice. Sin embargo, no volveré hacer sagas largas, solo oneshot, así que espero les haya gustado pero esto aquí nomas se queda.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
